Kigatilik
Kigatilik is an evil northern god who is summoned into the world by his shamanic minion Tilingkoot. He has mostly ice powers, including summoning demonic ice hounds and the Curse of Kigatilik. Kigatilik is a raid boss in Champions Online. ''He is an ancient evil of the north. He is a demon of ice and snow and devouring cold. All that lives enrages him. All that is warm is his prey. ''Those he hates the most are the guardians of life. Those once called shaman by the tribes of the north. Now, some still claim that title, but ever more are called hero. Or superhero. He has felt their numbers growing and hated them. He has battled and killed many. ''It was his ill luck that one group of superheroes outwitted him, trapping him within an icy cave so deep and so cold that even his power could not free him. The Land itself rose up against him and aided the superheroes in trapping him. ''He has been imprisoned for decades. But in the years of his imprisonment, Kigatilik has not been alone. Trapped with him, in unending torment, are three of the superheroes who sought to bind him. He takes satisfaction in their pain and grows stronger, always seeking to free himself. About Kigatilik ''Kigatilik has raged in his prison for decades, tormenting those heroes incarcerated with him. In all that time, he has hoarded his strength and treasured his rage. He can feel an encroaching darkness, an evil like his own, coming nearer. The closer it comes, the closer he is to freedom. Once free, his fury will know no bounds. He will wreak vengeance on all the guardians of mankind he can find. lvl 27) ; Ranged Attack: Charged Frost Bolt : Does a good chunk more damage, but still tankable by anyone with a minimum of self healing. (Tanked with DPS Ice character in Ice form, in CoPD in Avenger stance, also lvl 27) ; Cone AoE: Frost Crystals :* Shoots a bunch of frost crystals out in a cone. :* Does not appear to occur until Kigatilik is under 66% HP ; Ranged Hold: Curse of Kigatilik :* Places player in an extremely weak hold :* Upon breaking hold, any player near the held player will be hit by an explosion (10k+) ; Special Ability: Soul Drain : Heals upon the death of a player that is caused by Kigatilik (Heals for 40-100k) ; Special Ability: Summon Frost Hound :* Starts with 4 frost hound pets, each have 326k HP :* Kigatilik will become active upon the death of either 3 or 4 Frost Hounds (Possible bug, either might be intended) :* Pets can be ressureccted and healed (Possible bug due to how random this is, also except for one occasion when adds are killed after being ressurected they will not respawn again. One time they just kept chain respawning anyway) ; Special Ability: Summon Storm Clouds :* Rotates in a counterclockwise circle slowly around Kigatilik :* Approx 1.3k cold damage :* Not always present (Bugged most likely) Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Enemies